


Love Bug

by ljly



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Obsession, One Shot, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljly/pseuds/ljly
Summary: To be lovesick isn't a kindly sickness.To be lovesick, in the way Goro Akechi is, is the type of ailment to curl itself round a pair of lungs, just to encircle pressure, an infliction of pain.





	Love Bug

The first time he saw you. Crouched beneath a white pine tree, face pensive. Almost doleful.

This day, Akechi took a shortcut through Inokashira Park, and at 6:00 AM, he’d expected it to be empty. However, he came across you.

The morning sun, peeking through leaves and branches, sat upon your head like a halo.

An Elysian vision.

Akechi had thought you looked commonplace among the flora.

“It’s dead, must’ve fallen from the nest,” were the first words you spoke to him.

This was when he noticed the small, bloodied bird that lay in front of you.

Having seen the, somewhat, macabre image, Akechi paled slightly, but managed to stutter out an, oh.

“Don’t you think it’s sad?” you continued, turning to face him.

“A life cut short...”

Whether it was your funereal eyes, or the selfless mourning for such an insignificant creature, you struck a chord of his. This was when Akechi had decided upon making this shortcut a routinely thing.

Often, he would find you perched on a fence by the lake, or, directly by the lake, dipping a hand into the water. And somehow, you never failed to greet Akechi.

To him, it was unfathomable to how you cared enough to keep this up.

For as long as he could remember, Akechi had been an undesirable. Lonely, left to brood, to stew in his unsavoury thoughts.

Maybe, that was why it began to bud, an obsession that would bloom, and prosper under your rays of kindness.

Seven past midnight, Akechi awoke, encased in a cold sweat.

For him, it wasn’t an unwonted incident, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Despite this, he was still left violently shaking from the nightmare that woke him, still left swallowing back bile from the image it left in his mind.

Inert, Akechi did his best to rid his mind of the, unpleasant, imagery that ran rampant through his mind.

And, in a seraphic fashion, you came down to him.

As you curled your body into his, Akechi settled his chin into the nape of your neck.

He filled his conscious with you.

The powdery rose scent that lingered on your skin, soft hands that held his, hands that could stroke and enclasp, that could touch.

Hair that was tousled, but silky, hair he would thread his fingers through.

He would unclothe and unlace and loosen, to bare you in only your skin.

You were chaste and lovely, too lovely.

“I don't want to be by myself anymore,” Akechi murmured, “accompany me.”

“... Never leave my side.”

And, at once, hands of time then wrung his neck, Akechi awoke again. In the haze of morning numbness, he reached for a lock of hair, for a hand, for...

It's an awful reality, that of romanticised affection.

What was worse, however, was your now absence.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Fonder is far too kind a word.

Truly, what grew in Goro Akechi's chest was winding, twisting and cruel. It curled itself round his lungs, just to encircle pressure, an infliction of pain.


End file.
